logosfandomcom-20200222-history
BBC One/Enjoy 2015
These are the BBC One idents, stings and menu from 1st January until November 2015. |-|Idents= Network BBC One Coffee ident.jpg|Coffee BBC One Birds ident.jpg|Birds Northern Ireland Coffee_Nation_EB-1.jpg|Coffee BBC_One_NI_Birds_ident.png|Birds BBC_NI_Voice_ident_-2.jpg|''The Voice'' Scotland BBC1 2015 id-8.JPG|Coffee BBC1 2015 id-17.JPG|Birds Wales Coffee Nation EB-2.JPG|Coffee BBC One Wales Birds ident.png|Birds |-|Stings= Network Alkasting2.jpg|Fizzing Tablet BBC_One_Footprint_sting.jpg|Snowy Footprint BBC_One_Football_sting.png|Football BBC_One_Iceskater_sting_frame_A.png|Ice Skater (Frame A) Ice_scraper_sting_n2.jpg|Ice Skater (Frame B) BBC_One_Leafblower_sting.png|Leafblower BBC_One_Frost_sting.png|Frost BBC_One_The_Voice_sting_(backwards_logo).png|''The Voice'' (Frame A) BBC_One_The_Voice_sting.png|''The Voice'' (Frame B) BBC_SporranS-4.jpg|Sporran BBC_One_Button_sting.jpg|Button BBC1_Feb15_BB-11.jpg|'"Smile!"' BBC_One_Cat_Flap_sting.png|Cat Flap BBC_One_Six_Nations_sting.jpg|6 Nations BBC_One_Six_Nations_sting_part-by-part.png|6 Nations (part-by-part) VAL_BBC_-6.jpg|St. Valentine's Day BBC_One_EastEnders_sting.jpg|''EastEnders'' BBC_One_Shrove_Tuesday_sting.jpg|Shrove Tuesday (version 1) BBC One Shrove Tuesday sting version 2.png|Shrove Tuesday (version 2) (Vimeo video) CHIN_NY_-3.jpg|Chinese New Year St_Davids_Day_-4.jpg|St. David's Day Birds_sting.jpg|Birds BBC_One_Red_Nose_sting.jpg|Red Nose Day BBC_One_Mother's_Day_sting.jpg|Mother's Day St_Patricks_Day_BBC_One_sting.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Solor_E-6.jpg|Eclipse BBC_One_Salad_sting.jpg|Salad BBC One Salad sting (part-by-part).png|Salad (part-by-part) VEG_V2-6.jpg|''MasterChef'' BBC One Masterchef sting (part-by-part).png|MasterChef (part-by-part) BBC One Spring Blossom sting.png|Spring Blossom Clock_st-6.jpg|Alarm Clock (BST) BBC_One_F1_sting.png|''F1'' BBC One Puddle sting frame A.png|April Showers (Frame A) BBC One Puddle sting.png|April Showers (Frame B) BBC One Hot Cross Bun sting.png|Hot Cross Bun BBC_One_Crumpet_sting.png|Crumpet (version 1) BBC_One_Crumpet_sting_version_2.png|Crumpet (version 2) (by Red Bee's YouTube channel) BBC_One_Rotaty_Airer_sting.png|Rotary Airer BBC One Number 10 Downing Street sting.png|Number 10 Downing Street (version 1) BBC One Number 10 Downing Street sting (version 2).png|Number 10 Downing Street (version 2) (by Red Bee's YouTube channel) BBC One St. George Day sting.png|St. George's Day BBC_One_London_Marathon_sting.png|London Marathon BBC One May Day sting.png|May Day BBC One Royal Birth sting.png|Royal Birth BBC One Golf sting.jpg|Golf BBC_One_FA_Cup_sting.png|The FA Cup Final BBC FDS-6.JPG|Father's Day BBC_One_School_Bell_sting.png|School Bell BBC_One_Wimbledon_sting.png|Wimbledon BBC One Buffering...... sting.jpg|Buffering Wheel (BBC's YouTube channel) BBC_One_Fan_sting.png|Desk Fan BBC_One_Inflatable_Ring_sting.png|Inflatable Ring BBC One Channel of the Year sting.png|Channel of the Year BBC One The Queen Crown sting.png|The Queen's Crown BBC One Doctor Who sting.jpg|''Doctor Who'' BBC One BBQ sting part 1.png|BBQ (by Red Bee's YouTube channel) - never aired BBC One Sparkler sting.jpg|Sparkler BBC One Halloween sting.png|Halloween BBC One Remembrance Sunday sting.png|Remembrance Sunday Cin15-8.jpg|Children in Need 2015 BBC_One_Sherlock_sting.png|''Sherlock'' Northern Ireland BBC_One_NI_Fizzing_Tablet_sting.png|Fizzing Tablet BBC1_2015_id-28.jpg|Snowy Footprint BBC_One_NI_Football_sting.png|Football BBC1_2015_id-40.jpg|Leafblower BBC_One_NI_The_Voice_sting.png|''The Voice'' BBC_SporranS-3.jpg|Sporran BBC_One_NI_Button_sting.png|Button BBC_One_NI_Smile_sting.png|'"Smile!"' BBC 15 cat -2.jpg|Cat Flap BBC_One_NI_Six_Nations_sting.png|6 Nations BBC_One_NI_St._Valentine_Day_sting.png|St. Valentine's Day BBC_One_NI_EastEnders_sting.png|''EastEnders'' BBC_One_NI_Shrove_Tuesday_sting.png|Shrove Tuesday BBC_One_NI_Chinese_New_Year_sting.png|Chinese New Year BBC_One_NI_Birds_sting.png|Birds BBC_motherDS-4.jpg|Mother's Day St_Paddy_day-4.jpg|St. Patrick's Day BBC_One_NI_Eclipse_sting.png|Eclipse BBC_One_NI_Spring_Blossom_sting.png|Spring Blossom BBC_One_NI_BST_sting.png|Alarm Clock (BST) BBC_One_NI_F1_sting.png|F1 BBC_One_NI_April_Showers_sting.png|April Showers BBC_One_NI_Hot_Cross_Bun_sting.png|Hot Cross Bun BBC_One_NI_Crumpet_sting.png|Crumpet BBC_One_NI_Rotary_Airer_sting.png|Rotary Airer BBC_One_NI_Number_10_Downing_Street_sting.png|Number 10 Downing Street LM_S-4.jpg|London Marathon BBC_One_NI_Royal_Birth_sting.png|Royal Birth BBC One NI Golf sting.png|Golf BBC One NI The FA Cup Final sting.png|The FA Cup Final bbc1ni-bell-boo.jpg|School Bell BBC One NI Wimbledon sting.png|Wimbledon BBC_Hot_S-6.jpg|Desk Fan BBC HD S-4.jpg|Inflatable Ring BBC_One_NI_The_Queen's_Crown_sting.png|The Queen's Crown BBC One NI Doctor Who sting.png|''Doctor Who'' Bxcbcbxcvbc1.jpg|Sparkler BBC One sgz-23.JPG|Halloween BBC One NI Remembrance Sunday sting.png|Remembrance Sunday Cin15-6.jpg|Children in Need 2015 Scotland BBC1_2015_id-26.jpg|Fizzing Tablet BBC_Foot_Sting_S-2.jpg|Snowy Footprint BBC1_2015_id-48.jpg|Football BBC1_2015_BB-18.jpg|Ice Skater BBC_One_Scotland_Leafblower_sting.png|Leafblower BBC_One_Scotland_Frost_sting.png|Frost BBC1_2015_BB-22.jpg|''The Voice'' BBC_SporranS-2.jpg|Sporran BBC1_Feb15_BB-4.jpg|Button BBC1_Feb15_BB-8.jpg|'"Smile!"' BBC1_SN_Bumper_-13.jpg|6 Nations VAL_BBC_-4.jpg|St. Valentine's Day VAL_BBC_-14.jpg|''EastEnders'' VAL_BBC_-24.jpg|Shrove Tuesday CHIN_NY_-2.jpg|Chinese New Year St_Davids_Day_-5.jpg|St. David's Day BBC_Birds_sting-2.jpg|Birds BBC_RND_S-4.jpg|Red Nose Day BBC_motherDS-2.jpg|Mother's Day St_Paddy_day-2.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Solor_E-4.jpg|Eclipse BBC_VEG_B-8.jpg|Salad BBC_One_Scotland_MasterChef_sting.png|''MasterChef'' Blossom_S-1.jpg|Spring Blossom Clock_st-4.jpg|Alarm Clock (BST) F1_bumper_-2.jpg|F1 April_Showers-4.jpg|April Showers HCB_sting-2.jpg|Hot Cross Bun Crumpit_S-4.jpg|Crumpet BBC_washing_S-4.jpg|Rotary Airer BBC_One_Scotland_Number_10_Downing_Street_sting.png|Number 10 Downing Street LM_S-6.jpg|London Marathon May_Day_S-2.jpg|May Day Royal_B_S-2.jpg|Royal Birth Golf_S-1.jpg|Golf BBC_FDS-4.jpg|Father's Day BBC One Scotland School Bell sting.png|School Bell BBC1_Tennis_S-6.jpg|Wimbledon BBC_Hot_S-4.jpg|Desk Fan BBC_Swin-6.jpg|Inflatable Ring BBC One Scotland The Queen's Crown sting.png|The Queen's Crown bbc1-dw-scot.jpg|''Doctor Who'' BBC One sgz-32.JPG|Sparkler BBC One sgz-12.JPG|Halloween BBC_poppy11.jpg|Remembrance Sunday Cin15-4.jpg|Children in Need 2015 BBC_One_Scotland_Sherlock_sting.png|''Sherlock'' Wales BBC_One_Wales_Football_sting.png|Football Ice_scraper_sting_n1.jpg|Ice Skater BBC_One_Wales_Leafblower_sting.png|Leafblower BBC_One_Wales_Frost_sting.png|Frost BBC1_Feb15_BB-12.jpg|'"Smile!"' BBC_One_Wales_Six_Nations_sting.png|6 Nations BBC_One_Wales_St._Valentine's_Day_sting.png|St. Valentine's Day VAL_BBC_-16.jpg|''EastEnders'' BBC_One_Wales_Shrove_Tuesday_sting.png|Shrove Tuesday CHIN_NY_-4.jpg|Chinese New Year BBC_One_Wales_St._David's_Day_sting.png|St. David Day BBC_RND_S-6.jpg|Red Nose Day BBC_One_Wales_Mother's_Day_sting.png|Mother's Day BBC_One_Wales_St_Patrick's_Day_sting.png|St. Patrick Day BBC_One_Wales_Eclipse_sting.png|Eclipse BBC_One_Wales_Salad_sting.png|Salad BBC_One_Wales_MasterChief_sting.png|''MasterChef'' BBC_One_Wales_Spring_Blossom_sting.png|Spring Blossom BBC_One_Wales_BST_sting.png|Alarm Clock (BST) BBC_One_Wales_F1_sting.png|F1 April_Showers-6.jpg|April Showers BBC_One_Wales_Hot_Cross_Bun_sting.png|Hot Cross Bun BBC_One_Wales_Crumpet_sting.png|Crumpet BBC_One_Wales_Rotary_Airer_sting.png|Rotary Airer BBC_One_Wales_Number_10_Downing_Street_sting.png|Number 10 Downing Street BBC_One_Wales_May_Day_sting.png|May Day BBC_One_Wales_Royal_Birth_sting.png|Royal Birth BBC_One_Wales_Golf_sting.png|Golf BBC One Wales The FA Cup Final sting.png|The FA Cup Final BBC One Wales Father's Day sting.png|Father's Day Queen_LR_-4.jpg|The Queen's Crown bbc1-dw-wales.jpg|''Doctor Who'' BBC_One_Wales_Sherlock_sting.png|''Sherlock'' |-|Menus= Network alkacomingup4.jpg|Fizzing Tablet BBC One Snowy Footprint Coming up Next bumper.png|Snowy Footprint BBC FBM -2.JPG|Football BBC_One_Ice_skater_Coming_up_next_bumper.png|Ice Skater BBC One The Voice Coming up Next bumper.png|''The Voice'' BBC One Scottish-themed Coming up Next bumper.png|Sporran BBC1 Feb15 BB-23.JPG|Button BBC Mirror Menu 15 -3.JPG|'"Smile!"' BBC One Cat flap Coming up Next bumper.png|Cat Flap BBC One 6 Nations Coming up Next bumper.png|6 Nations BBC One Shrove Tuesday Coming up Next bumper.png|Shrove Tuesday BBC One Chinese New Year Coming up Next bumper.png|Chinese New Year Birds Menu -2.jpg|Birds RND Menu -2.JPG|Red Nose Day Solor E-12.jpg|Eclipse BBC One Salad Coming up Next bumper.png|Salad BBC One Masterchef Coming up Next bumper.png|''MasterChef'' BBC Flower M -6.jpg|Spring Blossom Clock Menu-2.jpg|Alarm Clock (BST) F1 Menu-4.JPG|F1 BBC_One_Puddle_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|April Showers BBC_One_Hot_Cross_Bun_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Hot Cross Bun BBC_One_Crumpet_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Crumpet BBC_One_Number_10_Downing_Street_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Number 10 Downing Street BBC_One_London_Marathon_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|London Marathon BBC One May Day Coming up Next bumper.png|May Day BBC One Wimbledon 2015 menu.png|Wimbledon Screen_Shot_2015-10-30_at_19_27_37.png|Halloween Northern Ireland BBC_One_NI_The_Voice_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|''The Voice'' BBC1_Feb15_BB-24.jpg|Button BBC_Mirror_Menu_15_-4.jpg|'"Smile!"' BBC_One_NI_Cat_Flap_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Cat Flap BBC_One_NI_Chinese_New_Year_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Chinese New Year Birds_Menu_-4.jpg|Birds Solor_E-14.jpg|Eclipse BBC_One_NI_Spring_Blossom_coming_up_next_bumper.png|Spring Blossom Clock_Menu-4.jpg|Alarm Clock (BST) BBC_One_NI_F1_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|F1 HOTCross_bun-4.jpg|Hot Cross Bun BBC1NI-STING-CRUMPET.jpg|Crumpet BBC One NI Rotaty Airer Coming up Next bumper.png|Rotary Airer BBC_One_NI_Number_10_Downing_Street_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Number 10 Downing Street BBC_One_NI_Royal_Birth_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Royal Birth GFNM-4.jpg|Sparkler BBC One NI Halloween Coming up Next bumper.png|Halloween Scotland BBC1_2015_id-22.jpg|Fizzing Tablet BBC1_2015_id-36.jpg|Snowy Footprint BBC1_2015_id-43.jpg|Football BBC1 2015 id-52.JPG|Leafblower BBC1 15 Sting -22.JPG|''The Voice'' BBC_SporranS-13.jpg|Sporran BBC1_Feb15_BB-22.jpg|Button BBC_Mirror_Menu_15_-2.jpg|'"Smile!"' CAT_Menu_BS-8.jpg|Cat Flap BBC1_SN_Bumper_-4.jpg|6 Nations VAL_BBC_-30.jpg|Shrove Tuesday CHIN_NY_-8.jpg|Chinese New Year RND_Menu_-6.jpg|Red Nose Day Solor_E-18.jpg|Eclipse BBC_Veg_M_-4.jpg|Salad BBC_Flower_M_-8.jpg|Spring Blossom F1_Menu-2.jpg|F1 April_Showers_M_-4.jpg|April Showers HOTCross_bun-2.jpg|Hot Cross Bun Crumpet M-2.JPG|Crumpet No10_Menu-4.jpg|Number 10 Downing Street LM_2015_M_-2.jpg|London Marathon Royal_B_M_-2.jpg|Royal Birth BBC One Scotland Wimbledon 2015 Coming up Next bumper.png|Wimbledon bbc1scot-menu-firework.jpg|Sparkler BBC One Scotland Halloween Coming up Next bumper.png|Halloween Wales BBC_One_Wales_Fizzing_Tablet_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Fizzing Tablet BBC1_2015_id-24.jpg|Snowy Footprint BBC_One_Wales_Ice_Skater_Coming_up_next_bumper.png|Ice Skater BBC_One_Wales_Leafblower_Coming_up_next_bumper.png|Leafblower BBC_One_Wales_Smile_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|'"Smile!"' CAT_Menu_BS-10.jpg|Cat Flap CHIN_NY_-9.jpg|Chinese New Year BBC_One_Wales_Birds_Coming_up_next_bumper.png|Birds RND_Menu_-4.jpg|Red Nose Day bbc_one_2015_menu_clock_01.jpg|Alarm Clock (BST) BBC_One_Wales_Hot_Cross_Bun_Coming_up_Next_bumper.png|Hot Cross Bun May_D_M-6.jpg|May Day BBC_One_Wales_Wimbledon_2015_Coming_up_Next_bumper.jpg|Wimbledon |-|Others= BBC_One_'no_O'_logo_sting.png|The logo with no "O" appearing infront of Fizzing Tablet, Snowy Footprint, Football, Hot Cross Bun, Crumpet, Golf, Father's Day and Wimbledon stings. BBC_One_normalized_logo_sting.png|The logo appearing infront of Channel of the Year sting. BBC_One_St._David_Day_sting_(normalized_logo).png|The green logo with white background appearing infront of the St. David Day sting. Category:BBC Category:BBC One Category:Television idents Category:Special logos Category:2015 Category:BBC Idents